Aniki
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Estaremos contigo, Aniki. Te protegeremos y cuando llegue el momento, nos encontraremos de nuevo. Mientras tanto, nos tendrás ahí, vivos en tu corazón y juntos iremos a la libertad, la que nos espera más allá del horizonte.-Isabel. Two-Shot de Farlan e Isabel en despedida para su Aniki.
1. Isabel Magnolia

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

**OST recomendado.- So ist es immer**

**Aniki**

**Parte I**

**Isabel**

* * *

No fue doloroso. Fue algo cegador, pues fue inesperadamente rápido. Ni siquiera lo vimos aparecer, simplemente... simplemente llegó cómo llega una tormenta. Fuiste en lo último que fui capaz de pensar. Un momento, no ni siquiera eso. Sólo fue una milésima. Luego de eso, y de pensar en ti en un último instante, la luz, una... ¡una fuerte y cegadora luz, hermano mayor! me guió a dónde tenía que ir. Era algo hermoso. Era la libertad, hermanito. Era la libertad.

Luego me alcanzó Farlan. Y entonces, sólo entonces nos deshicimos en el espacio de nuestros pensamientos y fuimos libres.

Tan libres cómo el viento, desplegando nuestras alas más allá de las murallas y más allá del miedo.

Más allá del horizonte, hermano.

Sé que te sientes triste. Sé que te duele... ¡no sabes cuánto me duele a mí! Pero no lo estés, hermanito. No lo estés. No hace falta que la persona que el idiota de Farlan y yo dejamos en ese mundo se sienta desdichado. Que la persona, que nuestra persona favorita en todo el mundo sienta dolor.

Tu eres esa persona.

Así que por favor, por favor... Sigue adelante. Que nosotros, lo que queda de nosotros guardado en ese bonito corazón que posees, te protegerá a dónde vayas, y aunque te sientas solo, aunque lo sientas sabrás que en el fondo nosotros tres estaremos eternamente juntos cómo desde el inicio. Y que nosotros te acompañaremos hacía la libertad. Aquella en la que un día nos reuniremos, aquella que está más allá del horizonte.

Te amo, Aniki.

Te deseo una muy larga y muy feliz vida.

Con eterno amor, Isabel.

* * *

**He sentido un nudo horrible en la garganta desde que terminé de ver el Ova 2 de Levi. Pero creo que eso fue lo que me inspiró.**

**¿Merece reviews?**


	2. Farlan Church

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece.**

**OST Recomendado.- omake-pfadlib/Eye version.**

**Aniki**

**Parte II**

**Farlan**

* * *

Sé que ahora estás sufriendo. Sé que ahora... sé que ahora te sientes más sólo que nunca, lo sé. Cuando vi cómo ella se iba, así tan fugazmente, me sentí de la misma manera, Levi. Sentí que se me iba el mundo cuando la vi marcharse, tan pronto cómo llegó. ¿Aún la recuerdas, entrando de bruces a la casa? A nuestra casa, pues fue cuando ella apareció que de verdad, de verdad fue nuestra casa.

Nuestro hogar.

Cuando llegó mi turno... Fue un dolor punzante. Pánico, miedo y desesperación. Sobre todo desesperación por qué quedarme era vivir sin Isabel e irme era marcharme sin ti. Nunca supe cómo fui capaz de decidir una. Solamente sucedió. Solamente me atrapo y todo se acabó.

Mi efímero ser fue libre en un lugar en el que los tres, solíamos soñar.

No sé si es el paraíso, o simplemente la nada. Pero fui libre, y fui libre junto a ella. Junto a Isabel, que ya esperaba por mí.

Pero déjame decirte algo, mi querido, querido amigo. Mi hermano. No estás sólo. Jamás lo estarás, nunca, nunca lo estarás. Nosotros te acompañaremos, allá a dónde vayas. Te protegeremos, te cuidaremos las espaldas, así cómo tu nos protegiste y nos diste algo que tanto la mocosa cómo yo desconocíamos. Nos diste una familia. Y eso, Levi siempre, siempre nos hará estar junto a ti. Aunque no nos veas, aunque te sientas solo en el mundo, eso no será verdad. Ella y yo te seguiremos, allá a dónde sea. A dónde sea que tu vayas. Es una promesa. Y cuando nos volvamos a reunir que espero sea en muchos, muchísimos años y seas viejo ya, juntos, los tres iremos allá a dónde nuestros sueños y anhelos nos lleven.

Te seguiremos, mi hermano.

Con sincero amor, Farlan.

* * *

**Siendo sincera no sé por qué escribí estos capítulos, pero quise escribirlos así que aquí está la segunda parte. Rayos, creo que el ultimo Ova enserio me sorprendió. No me esperaba o bueno si, pero aún así me dolió verlos morir. Y más de esa forma. Y lo que me rompió el corazón fue el grito de Levi. Ese grito de verdad que dolió.**

**Gracias por su bonito apoyo en mis demás fics.**

**Abrazos.**

**¿Merece reviews?**


End file.
